


Wrong way

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Frustration, Hugs, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: Seungmin's only wish is to hug his crush, Jeongin. To hug the boy he so desperately loves. However, that same boy only runs away from him, and Seungmin can't help but wonder why.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Wrong way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very very short story with an attempt at fluff. It is also not beta-ed so ...

The first time Seungmin hugged Jeongin, he actually did not. The slightly older boy had run towards the youngest, arms straight towards him. Jeongin did not move, smiling brightly when he saw Seungmin running towards him. However, as soon as Seungmin’s hands slid beneath Jeongin’s arms, brushing against his sides, Jeongin yelled and ran away; “ _Don’t touch me!_ ”

It would have been nothing if it had only occurred once. A simple mistake happening only once. Yet, Jeongin always ran away whenever Seungmin tried to hug him. Once again, it would have been nothing if Seungmin didn’t always try to hug Jeongin. It wasn’t a secret for anyone, that Seungmin had feelings for the youngest boy. Actually, it would have been pretty surprising if Jeongin didn’t know it himself. It was also largely known that Jeongin liked him back, which made Seungmin only more and more confused as to why he refused to even get touched by him. He felt repulsive. It was as if Jeongin was repulsed by the idea of being touched by Seungmin.

“ _I’m sure you’re just exaggerating_ ,” Hyunjin said, stretching his limbs and putting a leg over Minho’s.

“ _I swear I’m not_ ,” Seungmin sighed.

“ _Did you try holding his hand?_ ” Minho pushed Hyunjin’s leg aside, sitting correctly for once.

“ _Yes… Well, no. I can’t! Every single time I come near him; he just runs away. I can’t even stand next to him._ ”

“ _Mh, maybe he does it to everyone?_ ” Hyunjin tried to reassure Seungmin, the latter simply shook his head sideways.

The three boys then dropped the subject and went back to the TV that was playing a random movie none of them had chosen.

Seungmin really tried to get closer to Jeongin. He tried everything that crossed his mind, yet the results were always the same: Jeongin yelling “ _don’t touch me!_ ” before running far from him.

Defeated, Seungmin went back home, like always, and sat on his couch, not caring if any of his roommates—Minho and Hyunjin—were home or not. He turned the TV on, finally deciding to lie down on the couch with his head on his right arm. Putting a random channel on, he sighed when a hug scene from a random drama appeared. He didn’t have enough strength to change the channel, so, he simply let it on and watched a drama he didn’t even know the title or plot of. It simply made his jealousy grow, why couldn’t he hug Jeongin? Why would everyone say that he liked him back if he couldn’t even be near him? Why would Jeongin like someone he’s repulsed by?

When his two roommates got home, they found him with his eyes glued to the TV screen. A bit worried, as Seungmin never really was the type to watch TV alone, they sat next to him. “ _Is everything ok?_ ” Hyunjin asked in a soft tone, caressing the boy’s hair tenderly. “ _Jeongin ran away again, I just—What am I supposed to do?_ ” Seungmin looked close to cry. The two boys hugged him tight, which only made Seungmin sob quietly. “ _Why can’t I just hug him?_ ”

Seungmin has always had a crush on Jeongin. Everyone knew, mostly because he never was the greatest at hiding his emotions and feelings. If he was angry, he had to make people know. If he was sad, he could barely hide his tears. Everything was transparent about Seungmin. Even his frustration from not being able to hug Jeongin.

It had all started half a year ago, when Seungmin met Jeongin for the first time. As cliché as it sounds, it was _love at first sight_. Minho had organized a party in their house, with all of his friends and a few _plus one_. This is where he met Jisung, and Jeongin. Jisung was undoubtedly the funniest person he had ever met, and Minho was more than eager to make the two boys meet. Jisung had asked Jeongin to be his plus one and he got stuck with them all night long. He was a bit shy at first, but as soon as you asked him his opinion, it was always straight forward and sure of himself that he stated his point of view. Seungmin was impressed. Impressed that someone younger than him could be so sure of his thoughts, probably because he was barely ever sure of anything. He wasn’t even sure at which point of the party he started to like Jeongin. Maybe when he heard him laugh for the first time? Or when he saw him protect Jisung from a harsh comment a drunk guy had made? Probably after Seungmin had a few drinks and his head felt lighter and everything was simpler. He doesn’t know when he started liking Jeongin, he just knows he never stopped liking him. He just hates not being able to be close to him.

“ _I talked with Jisung, last night_ ,” Minho’s voice was echoing from the kitchen. It was barely audible over all the noise he was making with the pots, so Seungmin decided to leave the couch to lean against the kitchen’s doorframe, staring at his friend’s back as he was talking. “ _You know they’re Jeongin’s best friend, right?_ ” He hummed as an answer. “ _Well, he talked with him, about you._ ” Minho stopped talking, turning around to face Seungmin. He had a sly smile on his face.

“ _What?_ ” He took a step inside the kitchen, arching an eyebrow. “ _What’s with your smile? Just tell me!_ ”

“ _Ha ha, don’t be so impatient young boy!_ ” He turned back to his pot of boiling water, “ _Well, turns out Jeongin has no issue hugging other people. So, he asked why he always ran away from you_.” Minho was talking slowly, as he was cooking some carbonara pasta at the same time. It made Seungmin even more eager to know, he was now standing right next to him, face close to Minho’s. “ _Oh, shit!_ ” The older jumped a bit to the side. “ _You scared me, don’t get this close!_ ”

“ _Minho if you don’t spill it now, I will literally rip your ear off with my teeth_ ,” He growled, half-jokingly, getting closer to him for the second time.

“ _That is very kinky of you, Kim Seungmin_.” They both laughed, Seungmin easing his nerves as he put his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “ _Jeongin said he’s too nervous around you and that makes him ticklish as hell. So, it’s not that he doesn’t want you to hug him. It’s just that you hug him…the wrong way._ ”

Seungmin scoffed, straightening his back, “ _How in hell can you hug someone wrong? What is that even supposed to mean_ _?_ ” Minho shrugged, going back to cooking.

The thought never left his mind, turning it in every way trying to understand what it meant. If the way he was trying to hug him was wrong, what on earth was the right way?

They were both standing in front of each other, a few metres apart. Jeongin had pink cheeks, his voice was so soft Seungmin could barely hear him, “ _I like you, Seungmin. I really like you_.”

“ _I like you, too. I love you, Jeongin. I really do… But what do you mean I hug you wrong? I can’t… I can’t hug you any other way!_ ” He wasn’t angry, just frustrated, it was still enough for his voice to raise on its own. “ _I’m sorry, I’m… I’m sorry_.” He hung his head low, breathing slowly before staring back at the boy in front of him.

“ _Can we try something?_ ” Jeongin took a step towards him, a small smile spreading on his face. Seungmin nodded. The younger took both of his hands in his, placing them softly on his shoulders. However, as soon as he felt his fingers on him, he whimpered and suppressed a giggle, removing the other’s hands from his shoulders. “ _Ok… Ok this won’t work. Let’s just_ ,” he put Seungmin’s hands tight against his legs, the boy not moving an inch as his arms were dangling on his sides. His head was going nuts, wondering if he ever will be able to hug his crush. Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist, a head pressed against his chest. Jeongin was hugging him. “ _Don’t touch me, though_.” His voice was stern, enough to dissuade Seungmin from circling the boy’s waist and hugging him tighter. He didn’t move, simply pressing his head against the other’s, closing his eyes.

He had been so obsessed with hugging Jeongin that he never thought of the other way, of Jeongin hugging him. He was so eager to have the younger boy in his arms that he forgot he could exchange their roles.

Jeongin pressed his head closer to his chest, eyes closed and breathing even. “ _Your heart is beating so fast_ ,” he chuckled. Seungmin hummed against his hair, wondering if his was beating just as fast. “ _I’m sorry for avoiding you when I could’ve just told you or… I’m sorry._ ”

“ _You’re forgiven, Jeongin. How could I not?_ ” They both giggled, Jeongin’s head moving against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> find more work on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/softflowermin) :]  
> you can also ask question related to my works on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/softflowermin)!


End file.
